


Achilles Come Down - Malex Fanvid

by JoCarthage



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, Positive portrayal of 2x6 airstream scene, Suicidal Thoughts, The suicidal thoughts tag refers to the lyrics of the song and the Camus quotes in the song, includes scenes from 1x06 and 2x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoCarthage/pseuds/JoCarthage
Summary: This is a fanvid about Michael Guerin and Alex Manes's relationship, with a bit of Michael and Alex's loving relationship with Maria. It's set to Gang of Youths' "Achilles Come Down" which I heard on TikTok and knew I would enjoy because of Haloud's faithful and tireless love for Gang of Youths.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 22
Kudos: 22





	Achilles Come Down - Malex Fanvid

**Author's Note:**

> This vid includes clips from both 1x6 and 2x6, so if those aren't your jam, feel free to skip. I'm swift to delete comments bashing Maria. 
> 
> TWs: This vid only includes clips from the show, but specifically includes images of violence, incarceration, blood, and guns. I promise it's not as dire as all that sounds, but I want folks who need the TWs to have the info they need to protect themselves.

Watch it on YouTube here: <https://youtu.be/rSDXYUBNnLs>

It's also uploading as a watchable file on my Google Drive, so if the YouTube video is down in the morning I'll post the link here.

**Author's Note:**

> French translation: this amazing song includes clips from Camus's _The Myth of Sisyphus_ ([French](https://www.lingq.com/en/learn-french-online/courses/200510/05b-le-mythe-de-sisyphe-extrait-1-labs-678801) | [English](https://www2.hawaii.edu/~freeman/courses/phil360/16.%20Myth%20of%20Sisyphus.pdf)). Thank you to the folks on [this Reddit thread for identifying the specific passages](https://www.reddit.com/r/translator/comments/f7e1el/frenchenglish_can_anyone_translate_the_french).
> 
> Normally I am delighted to have anons but after 2 abusive comments in a row I deleted (either by 1 dedicated deplorable or several) now folks must show their real Ao3 handles to comment. Sorry well-meaning Anons, people lacking the most basic of fandom etiquette spoiled it for you.


End file.
